Так Тебе И Надо
by Tsunami State
Summary: Сокка становится свидетелем "измены" Катары. Первоапрельский фик. Перевод Serves You Right от Light-Eco-Sage. Переведено для Второй Русской недели Катаанга на LAO.


**Автор оригинала: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Всем привет! Цунами на связи =]**

**Этот фик был переведён специально для Русской недели Катаанга, что проводилась на LAO с 7 по 13 ноября 2011, то есть этого года.**

**Переводился он для темы Понедельника: _И смех, и грех_. И когда я его перевёл я уже опоздал :( Потому что участвовать я вообще не думал, а идея перевести этот фик стукнула меня в понедельник в полночь...**

**Хотя, я что-то заговорился. Приятного Вам чтения, и помните: комментарии и конструктивная критика помогают улучшить стиль и стимулируют писать ещё!**

**Дисклеймер: Все персонажи принадлежат Nickelodeon'у, Майклу и Брайану. Фик принадлежит LES. Я же вполне доволен своими правами на перевод. Фик создавался и переводился исключительно в развлекательных целях, и уж точно не ради выгоды.**

* * *

><p>Для Сокки это была очень долгая неделя. После свадьбы его сестры, кажется, прошла вечность, хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько дней.<p>

Сокка прыснул. Свадьба его МАЛЕНЬКОЙ сестры! И если эта мысль сама по себе не сильно беспокоила, мозг Сокки расплавился, после того, как он пошёл проведать сестрёнку после свадьбы, и застал её с её новоиспечённым мужем посреди брачных отношений.

За все свои двадцать лет у Сокки никогда не было опыта хуже, чем зрелище, как твой лучший друг имеет отношения с твоей сестрой.

– Мы женаты! – Кричала на него Катара, после того, как он попытался разорвать её мужа в клочья. – У нас есть все права, чтобы заниматься сексом!

Аангу повезло. Когда Катара сказала слово на букву «с», Сокка потерял сознание.

Даже через неделю он всё ещё сильно гневался на Аватара. – Этот гадёныш, ворующий девственность его сестрички! – подумал Сокка с горечью. Теперь это его обязанность – превратить жизнь Аватара в ад на Земле! Он не позволит ему заняться сексом с его маленькой сестрёнкой! Будь он женат или нет! Аватар он или нет! Это ничего не значит! Никто не смеет ТАК думать о его сестре!

И вот, Сокка из Племени Воды стал Соккой Секс-блокатором. Он использовал все секс-блокирующие методы, что только известны человечеству., всё, чтобы настолько занять парочку, чтобы у них не было времени поцеловаться, тем более заняться сексом… Всё, включая физический ущерб. («Прости, что заехал битой тебе в пах. Я тебя не заметил!»)

Никакой трюк не считался слишком низким. Никакая проделка не считалась слишком грязной. Потому, что всё это предотвращало даже худшую мерзость: секс с его маленькой сестричкой!

Сокка шёл к комнате Катары с целью дать ей какую-то пустяковую задачу, цель которой была, чтобы Катара оставалась занята и подальше от Аанга.

Хотя, когда он приблизился к её комнате, стало ясно, что что-то здесь не так.

Это была… Катара?

Он мог поклясться, что слышал, что его сестра взывала имя Зуко. Он подошёл поближе, звуки стали чётче.

– Аааах! Ах! О, Духи, Зуко! – естественно, страстно кричала Катара.

Сокка замер. Всё замерло! Его тело замерло, его мозг замер! Из ступора его выбило только, когда Катара снова простонала имя Зуко.

Отрицая свою совесть, он прислонил ухо, чтобы расслышать получше. Скрип матраса, страстные вздохи мужчины, и Катара… Что шепчет имя Зуко с такой любовью в голосе!

Сокка отстранился от двери, закрыл рот руками и медленно отошёл, все его помыслы, чтобы помешать Аангу испарились.

Ох ё… Ой блядь! О, Духи! А что, если я перестарался? Неужели я разрушил брак своей сестры и лучшего друга? Неужели Аанг больше не мог делать это из-за всех тех раз, что я бил его в пах? Я ЧТО, БРОСИЛ СВОЮ МАЛЕНЬКУЮ СЕСТРЁНКУ В РУКИ ЗУКО?

Сокка в панике бежал по коридору, руками закрывая уши, будто защищаясь от звуков, исходящих из комнаты его сестры. Единственной мыслью было, что он УБЬЁТ Зуко, как только увидит его в следующий раз!

Тем временем, в комнате, Катара выгибала спину от оргазма, восседая на юноше, и страстно постанывала, держась за него. Через пару секунд она легла рядом с ним и заглянула в его глаза. – Зуко… – прошептала она.

Серые, не золотые глаз встретились с её голубыми, и Аанг засмеялся. – Можешь уже перестать называть меня так.

Катара хихикнула и поцеловала своего мужа. – Давай, милый, это просто небольшая ролевая игра.

Аанг игриво взглянул на неё – Обычно, ролевые игры не включают обман твоего брата, будто ты наставляешь мне рога.

Что ж, он заслужил. – сухо сказала Катара – Как он может запрещать мне заниматься сексом с собственным мужем, когда он делает, что захочется с каждой девушкой, которую встретил?

Аанг снизал плечами. – Знаешь, наверное Сокка выйдет на тропу войны. Он попытается убить Зуко.

Катара в ответ тоже снизала плечами. – Ну, мне на него наплевать. Кроме того, он может защищаться. – она затянула Аанга в страстный поцелуй. – А теперь, Лорд Аватар, давай повторим.

Аанг испустил краткий смешок. – Катара, мне очень повезёт, если у меня будут дети после семи раз, как Сокка ударил меня по… – его речь сошла на нет, когда Катара начала тереться о его ствол, из-за чего он снова выпрямился и затвердел. – Ооооууу… С другой стороны… Может ещё разок у меня выйдет…

Они засмеялись и слились в поцелуе.

* * *

><p><strong>Ну вот и всё! Большое спасибо <em>Light-Eco-Sage<em> за написание такой вкусной клубнички и разрешение выложить перевод, и _Shadowdancer_ a.k.a. _Patronus_ за организацию РНК! Ещё увидимся =]**


End file.
